Ya no importa
by MiaRiddley
Summary: Te digo que te amo y tu crees que es una broma/, tengo que responder algo a eso sabes Potter


El gran lago parecía invitar a sumergirse en sus profundas aguas, por lo que dos amigos intentaban convencer a su mejor amiga de disfrutar de unos chapuzones juntos.

-No, no y no – replicaba la sonrojada castaña a todos sus suplicas, es que ver a sus dos mejores amigos con solo unas bermudas encima no era pan de cada día.

-Vamos Hermione, prometo hacer mis deberes a tiempo- suplicaba un pelirrojo al tiempo que tiraba de su mano, observando constantemente al lago donde dos cabezas rubias y una pelirroja asomaban.-los chicos están esperando- se quejaba como un berrinchudo.

-Ve tu Ron yo prefiero verlos de aquí- replicaba la chica mientras veía al lago de manera triste y es que por ella se sumergiría, pero para poder llevarlo acabo necesitaba de un bañador el cual dejaría a la vista su espantoso cuerpo que no tenia nada que ver con las dos chicas que ya estaban nadando y eso ya todo el colegio lo sabia, ya que continuamente la molestaban por su cabello, llegando a llamarla escoba, sin contar los comentarios sobre las anchas túnicas que vestía.

Harry notando la mirada de la castaña dejo de jalar su mano para luego simplemente sostenerla.

-Vete Ron, debes de ir a defender a tu hermana de cierto hurón- Ron enrojeció de coraje al tiempo que volvía su cabeza hacia donde se podía observar a una pelirroja y a un rubio muy cerca- y no olvidemos conquistar a una rubia- estaba vez Ron enrojeció mas si era posible pero de vergüenza.

En cuanto Ron se hubiera unido a los demás Hermione se dejo caer en el verde césped soltando la mano de Harry que no se había dado cuenta había sostenido en todo momento. El moreno se dejo caer a su lado envolviéndola con uno de sus brazos haciendo que Hermione recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Me vas a decir que es lo que te preocupa-murmuro Harry intentando no quebrar la paz que los envolvía.

-Debiste ir con ellos-paso por alto Hermione, pero aun así sosteniendo su mano con mas fuerza.

-Mi mejor amiga me necesitaba-dijo sonriéndole- aunque ella no quiera decirme que le ocurre- finalizo haciendo un puchero.

-Y no importa cuantas veces hagas ese puchero Potter no lograras que diga nada- rio Hermione, no percatándose que Harry volvía a sonreír, eso era lo importante pensaba Harry alejar la tristeza que parecía haber sentido Hermione momentos atrás.

-Y no importa cuantas veces me niegues la respuesta yo preguntare ¿que ocurre?- siguió sonriendo el chico al ver que la chica bajaba su cabeza.

-Es algo estúpido en realidad, no tiene importancia…- murmuro por lo bajo Hermione ocultándose tras su cabello, la sonrisa de Harry lograba atontarla, por lo que de momento a otro podría soltarle su estúpida preocupación.

-Nada que te preocupe así puede ser estúpido- presiono Harry subiendo su mentón con la ayuda de una mano, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara- te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas- susurro Harry embelesado con el rostro de su amiga.

-No te burles Harry- hizo un mohín Hermione al tiempo que alejaba su rostro del de su mejor amigo.

-No me burlo, eres hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro y esa es una difícil combinación de conseguir-el chico estaba haciendo reales esfuerzos para no soltarle lo hermosa que le resultaba especialmente a él, lo mucho que le gustaba lo suave que era su mano que en ese momento sujetaba o lo adorable que se veía con ese mohín en el rostro.

-Lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo- replico ella con tristeza, y es que ningún chico como Harry se fijaría en ella como otra cosa que no sea ser su amiga.

-Precisamente por que lo soy no debería estar diciéndolo-contesto Harry colocándose de pie, tomando su camisa que se encontraba en el suelo y comenzando a alejarse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid – vamos, en vista que un chapuzón no te apetece que tal hacerle una visita a nuestro gran amigo- dijo ofreciéndole un brazo y una reluciente sonrisa, a la cual la chica respondió con una igual acercándose a su amigo.

-Y ¿Qué querías decir con ….-comenzó la chica pero se vio interrumpida por su amigo.

-No contestare ninguna pregunta en vista que usted señorita no contesta la mía- sonrió como todo un Potter.

-No seas niño Harry- se quejo la castaña. Este tan solo arqueo una de sus cejas- de acuerdo, prometo decirte cuando me encuentre lo suficientemente cómoda con el tema y tu…

-Diré lo mismo, pienso en responderte cuando encuentre el suficiente valor para decírtelo- la castaña lo miro intrigada. Harry sabía que su amiga no podía soportar el no saber algo por lo que estaba tomando un gran riesgo, pero saber que era lo que le acomplejaba era mas importante que él mismo.

Los dos amigos pasaron la tarde entre divertidas anécdotas que recordaba el semigigante de cuando eran mas pequeños e intentando rechazar de manera educada la comida que Hagrid les ofrecia.

-Sera mejor que se vayan esta anocheciendo y presumo que no cargan la capa de invisibilidad-dijo abriéndoles la puerta- y por favor regresen mas seguido, hace ya un tiempo que no me reía tanto- agrego sonriendo con gusto al ver a los chicos alejarse abrazados en el atardecer.

-No puedo creer que aun haga tanto calor- murmuro Harry desabrochándose algunos botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta, al tiempo que Hermione apartaba rápidamente la vista del pecho del ojiverde ruborizándose.

-Si bastante- mascullo con dificultad la castaña desabrochando algunos de sus propios botones, esta vez fue Harry quien aparto la vista pues, según él, el apetecible cuello de la castaña aparecía por completo a la vista. La chica al ver esto se sintió mucho peor consigo misma, y es que ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla.

-Ven, vamos ya no queda nadie en el lago podríamos darnos un rápido baño- dijo Harry comenzando a arrastrarla al ver que Hermione se quedaba congelada en su lugar.

-Harry no por favor- intentaba liberarse su amiga

-Harry nada, vamos Hermione ¿no confías en mi?-pregunto el chico bajando la mirada.

-Claro que si Harry- respondió de inmediato la ojiambar .

-Entonces vamos somos solo notros dos no hay nada por que temer- dijo el chico comenzando a quitarse su camisa y las sandalias que llevaba puestas.

-De acuerdo, pero no mires hasta que ya este dentro del agua- murmuro con todos los colores en la cara, y es que ver a Harry así casi le provoca un infarto. Cuando sintió que Harry entraba al agua y este no se encontraba mirándola, comenzó a desabrochar su blusa y falda que llevaba puesta para quedar tan solo con el bikini que llevaba por debajo de su ropa, en cuanto estuvo lista rápidamente entro al agua.

-Nos meteremos en problemas por esto Harry- le llego la voz de su amiga desde atrás al moreno, haciendo que este volteara para encontrarse con su amiga nadando hasta él.

-Es uno de mis muchos encantos sabes- respondió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la chica sonriera de vuelta.

-Pero no el mejor-la chica se reprocho inmediatamente su ida de lengua. En cambio el chico si se encontrara en tierra podría estar dando brinquitos.

-Y ¿Cuál podría ser ese encanto?- pregunto Harry mirándola intensamente con brillantes ojos.

Hermione pensó que Harry esperaría que no le quisiera contestar por lo que decidió ir con la verdad y sorprenderlo.

-Por supuesto tus ojos, que son la puerta al verdadero Harry y no al niño que vivió- respondió con total honestidad mirándolo cariñosamente.

El cerebro de Harry se desconecto, era lo mas hermoso que alguien podría haberle dicho y ahí estaba la chica que había amado desde siempre diciéndoselo ,por lo que lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Te amo

Hermione se congelo donde estaba, no se esperaba esa respuesta, y no es que nunca hubiera anhelado esas palabras pero es que nunca las creyó posibles.

-Es una muy mala broma, sabes- el corazón de Harry se quebró, él diciendo que la ama y ella creyendo que se trata de una broma.

-Te digo que te amo y tu crees que es una broma- murmuro enojado dirigiéndose a la orilla y es que no quería que Hermione lo viera llorar.

La chica se quedo en su lugar, ¿de verdad que el no bromeaba cuando le dijo que la amaba?, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que seguía al ojiverde, olvidando por completo que su cuerpo estaba dejando de ser cubierto por el agua.

-Harry espera, tengo que responder algo a eso sabes Potter- comenzando a enojarse al darse cuenta que él no se detenía.

-Y que vas a responder que me ves como…-las palabras se le quedaron atascada en la garganta y es que un ángel se encontraba frente a él. La chica se quedo mirando curiosa y de forma de divertida al moreno, porque que podía estar mirando para tener esa cara de bobo.

-Tierra, llamando a Harry- comenzó al ver que el moreno parecía fuera de este mundo, por lo que acercándose comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que reacciono.-¿quieres decirme que te paso? Me comenzaba a preocupar.

-Eres…eres…-tartamudeaba el pobre chico, tragando saliva al verla tan cerca.

-Soy…soy…-le urgió la chica aun sin percatarse que se encontraba tan solo con su bikini frente al moreno.

-Perfecta…-murmuro el chico antes de acercarla y besarla con todo el amor que sentía por el ángel que tenia entre sus brazos. La chica se encontraba completamente sorprendida pero no por ello perdió oportunidad de besar al moreno que robo su corazón.

-Por cierto Harry…-susurro la chica cuando se separaron, el chico la miro intensamente, la chica se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba y sonrió- te amo.

El moreno la aparto un poco de su lado para observarla por completo maravillándose de que aquel hermoso ser que poseía el mas grande de los corazones lo quisiera a él. La chica al saberse observada intento cubrirse con sus manos, pero el chico las aparto.

-Eres hermosa y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario- la chica sonrió aun mas si era posible y enredo sus brazos tras la nuca del moreno, si Harry la quería de la forma en que era y además la consideraba hermosa, ya no importaba que todo el colegio le llamara como llamara.


End file.
